


The "Laws of Creation"

by Freewilllife



Series: The beginning of a New Era! [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freewilllife/pseuds/Freewilllife
Summary: Zeno explains stuff





	The "Laws of Creation"

" _**The Laws of Creation."** _ _(Zeno explains the "Laws of Creation")_

 

Even if the different tribes worshipped other gods, pretty much everybody followed them.

They weren t simple rules, like the customs in his village. _"The Laws of Creation"_ equated to an omnipotent essence living in each being...But the _"Laws of Creation"_ was not the soul in itself. The soul is the vessel for the "Law"! (Zeno made that mistake quite often, when he was a little boy).

It was more like...The "holier" or "mightier " a person was, the more of this essence was present in it.

_**The effect of it, was a clear order:** _

_The ancient gods_ as the most powerful, were basically the source of this essence. They resided far away in the heavens. There bodies emanated that much of that "spiritual energy"-at least his people believed that the "Laws of Creation" equated to energy- that the lesser beings were most likely not able to live near them.

This spiritual energy is supposed to be not per se a "healing, friendly" force, but would literally play havoc with everything that would have less of that essence in it.

That s the reason the gods of ancient times stayed in heaven, which means. Each of them in a different dimension.

Even the "lesser gods" like the Dragon Gods, would emit so much of that "Laws of Creation", that their real body , which means, just the presence of them would destruct whole parts of the land, kill every human being, every animal, every plant.

Even among themselves, there existed too high differences in their powers, so that most gods existed as lonesome beings. The Dragon Gods with their nearly equal forces were rather an exemption.

Among the earthly beings, the "Law" was nearly even, so that they could cohabit the land in their dimension.

**The destructive effects of the violation of the "Laws of Creation" would result in a catastrophe for every one.**

If the amount of that essence is too different, two beings couldn t exist in the same dimension.

The lesser beings are sucking the "Law" of the one with the higher energy. There are more lesser beings than beings with higher energy, so that the souls of the one with higher energy would be dying, since their ideal state of "Law" was violated. Exact same situation with the ones with lesser "Law".

 **The "ideal state of "Law":** A metapher for it:Just think of the ideal amount of protein, the body needs in order to function. Or the ideal amount of water, just that the range is far lesser than that of those nutrients. Every being naturally has an ideal amount of the "Law", if there is no violation.

 **Death** :

The "Law" will diminish within the life of the being. The moment the "Law" entirely left the body, the being is dying. That is supposed to be the reason, that human beings have a much shorter life than gods.

Though Zeno wonders, why a turtle lives longer than a human being or a parrot. (The case of the turtle/The case of the parrot).

" **Murder" as a violation of the "Law"**

If you kill a person, you send that person s soul to the gods s realm before the soul of the killed being is ready. That can result in damage of both parties. The soul of the minor being is destroyed and will be added to the god. This can change the soul of the god!

 **Rebirth** :

The moment the beings die, they will go to heavens = another dimension an ancient god is living that equates to the mentality of the dead being.

The ancient god possesses that much of "Law" that his ideal state would not be disturbed by one minor soul.

Another metaphor: The difference between the minor god and the ancient soul is higher than you gaining the sun s energy.

The minor being has no "Law" left and therefore no ideal state of the "Law". The soul is allowed to suck the energy of the god, until his natural state is reached. It means the natural state of "Law" in order to be born again. ( why the official name is "Law of Creation"!)

**End of the cicle of rebirth**

The soul is brought to an dimension, where the "sucking" of the "Law" does affect the god.

The god s soul is dying and the minor soul is dying too.

At the end they both create a new being.(2. Reason why the official name is "Law of Creation")

**The creation of the world**

Zeno s tribe believed, that the ancient gods once met, maybe to have a little chit-chat, but since the differences in their "Law" was too big, the souls of the old ancient gods died and new beings were born.

Instead of just creating the same beings, the "Law" unified or separated...without the vessel of the soul, that was possible.

So the land, the people, animals and plants were born.


End file.
